White Lily
by ButtonsMagoo
Summary: you know white is a very significant colour History would say that White would mean surrender, as in the white flag' one shot.


**A little one shot that came to mind yesterday, longest I've spent on a one shot!! :D**

**This is dedicated to Sassy-saz, why? Because she asked so nicely.**

**And StarsOfAndromeda, after reading her recent fic I noticed ours where kind of similar, but not entirely, so have a dedication! :D**

**Now I suggest you have tissues at the ready, because I didn't and now I'm sat in a puddle.**

Disclaimers: I don't own the Boosh, and I never will. Luckily two other geniuses (like me) own it, Julian Barratt and Noel Fielding! Gods In my eyes.

The sky over London was hazy, fog lingered over the city life disturbing drivers all over and making the pedestrians wrap up warmly. The birds had abandoned the skies and had nested down in the trees and soft dew had been sprayed across the floors making the grass sparkle under the dim sunlight that was attempting to poke through the dark clouds above. Naboo sighed as he turned away from depressing landscape and looked over at Bollo who was quietly sipping from a mug, he forced a small smile but it faded after it wasn't retuned he looked around the flat and the image of every item that wasn't his stabbed at his heart, his eyes rested on a short kohl pencil and was instantly reminded of sunshine, flowers and pop music, that one pencil reminded him of all the colour that used to fill the flat, the happiness and the laughs, but all that had faded now, faded to black like the pencil itself. Another thing that was missing was the horrendous screeching of trumpets and scatting, the records still sat high on their stands but hadn't been played for one month and 2 weeks, the person who they belonged to, Howard couldn't play them anymore he just sat quietly down in the shop day in day out drinking down cups of tea after cups of tea. Naboo lifted his gaze higher, to the walls and looked a photograph, it was a Polaroid mounted in a small frame, the figures in it where standing in front of a fairground, Himself, Bollo, Howard and Vince stood, eating candy floss and smiling, each ones arms wrapped around another's shoulder. That was the last picture they took together as a quartet, now down to a trio.

**One month two weeks previous.**

Vince and Howard where taking a steady stroll up a path, Naboo and Bollo staying behind because Bollo lost his Inhaler, Vince was munching on a toffee apple.

"You'll rot away those teeth of yours.' Howard said, watching as Vince took another bite into the apple.

"It fruit, fruits healthy." Vince replied through a mouthful

"Not when it's covered in sugar, oh never mind just eat it.' Howard said continuing his walk up the road; it was a small road and was only graced by the tires of a car once or twice a minute.

"Yeah, well you should experiment more you know, eat things _other_ than rice." Said Vince bashing Howard playfully round the hips with his messenger bag, but it hit slightly harder than he intended.

"Ouch, Vince!" Howard exclaimed pushing Vince back. He stumbled off the kerb and into the road; of which a car was speeding down.

"Vince! Get out the way!" Howard yelled, but his cries seemed to fall on deaf ears, Vince just looked at the car speeding towards him, Howard looked away, and then there was a scream, the most blood curdling scream Howard had ever heard, there was squeal of breaks and the most deafening thud as Vince hit the floor. Howard spun round and looked at his friend face down on the tarmac, his raven hair spilling forwards, his arms and legs sprawled out on the floor and the toffee apple that he was holding onto rolled off into the gutter. The driver in the car ran out, it was a woman no more than 40 she had her hands tightly clasped around her mouth and was shaking like a leaf.

"Oh God, oh God!" She whispered, dropping down on her haunches and reaching out to Vince.

"Don't touch him!" Howard shouted, tears streaming down his face, shaking.

"Oh right, internal injuries." the woman retracted her hand misunderstanding Howard; he didn't want anyone touching Vince.

"I'll call an ambulance." The woman said darting to her car and grabbing her mobile phone.

"Ambulance please"

'_Why didn't I pull him back_?' Howard thought.  
"A man's been hit, It was an accident."

'_Then we could be walking down the road and laughing about our silly little fight'_

"Please come quick!"

'_Why?'_

Howard was pulled out of his thoughts by the woman who dropped back down next to him and tried to put a consoling arm around him, Howard batted it away fiercely and the woman stood back up, she began to pace, Howard watched her for what seemed to be hours before he heard two different sets of sirens; Ambulance and a Police car came speeding round the corner.  
"Oh God the police!" The woman shouted, but Howard ignored her instead he watched as paramedics jumped out of the Ambulance and dropped to the floor besides Vince, moved his hair to get to his neck to check his pulse. They then rushed him onto a stretcher and wheeled him into the ambulance.

"Are you with him?" Asked a female paramedic, Howard just nodded and walked into the ambulance and sat down besides Vince. His face was pale, deathly pale, Howard gasped in horror.

"Sir, everything will be okay, what's your name?" The paramedic asked.

"Howard."  
"Okay, Howard, what's your friend's name?"

"Vince, he's 'going to be okay isn't he!?" Howard cried, looking desperately at the woman, who looked back solemn.

"we're unsure yet, he seems to be okay physically but we're unsure about his internal state, we believe there is possibility he has suffered head trauma, I'm sorry but there is no way of telling just yet." The woman said, Howard cried out in despair.

Howard paced the waiting room in the hospital, he'd been there two hours and there was still no news, he had drank the water machines dry and was now dying for the toilet but didn't dare go, he held on because he knew that if he went the doctors would want to speak to him. As if he'd predicted it a nurse came from an office and beckoned him in, he nervously entered and sat down at a desk, the doctor sat behind it smiled Howard attempted a smile back but it just morphed into a deep look of sorrow.

"Mr. Moon." The Doctor said pausing, Howard just looked at him.

"I'm sorry to say but your friend, Vincent Noir, has slipped into a coma." Howard choked, his eyes welling up.

"He's suffered severe head trauma and slight spinal injuries, would you like to see him?" The doctor informed, Howard nodded and followed the nurse into a square, white room. Howard covered his mouth and gasped, Vince was laying on the bed hooked up to several beeping machines a drip and had a mask resting on his mouth to aid his breathing, it was a shocking sight. He rushed over and grabbed Vince's hand breaking into uncontrollable sobs.

Everyday for the next month Howard would Visit him, take him flowers and keep him company, everyday he waited for news, everyday he got nothing. On the last day, the month anniversary of the accident a nurse walked in on Howard talking to Vince about a sale in Top Shop and pulled him aside.  
"Mr. Moon, we've run some tests, and, I'm sorry but Vince will never wake up." The nurse said quietly.

"What are you saying?!" Howard cried.

"I'm saying, I think its best if we turn off the machines," Howard was stunned he didn't know what to do.

"But…" He began.

"We're sorry, it's for the best" The nurse said handing some papers over sadly. Eventually, after many screams and arguments with the doctors Howard agreed and reluctantly signed the papers to set him free and watched in agony as the Doctor turned off the machine. The heart monitor flat lined, and Howard screamed. No-one actually noticed Vince's eyes flutter open, they just saw him lying there eyes clamped shut, lips fading to blue. Everything was going to be agony from that moment.  
It had been three days since the funeral, of which hundreds attended and Howard was making his way back up the familiar cobbled hill, taking in the already familiar scenery; rows of tombstones aligned like soldiers, blooming rose bushes and huge walls with plaques to lost bodies or scattered ashes.. Howard continued to meander through all the stones and bushes until he stopped plot of land, and looked at a small marble pillar that stood amongst 7 or 8 others, it was the Noir family plot and re-read the inscription on a black and gold plaque.

**Vincent Oliver Noir**

**Taken away from us**

**1980-2008**

**With his family once more**

**Beloved friend**

**May he rest in peace**

Tears flooded out of Howard's eyes, weaving there way down his face and being absorbed by his moustache, he gently stepped on the purple slate and walked over to the stone, being respectful for the other members of the Noir family, he crouched down and pulled out a white lily from his blazer pocket and laid it on top of the dozens of other flowers, wreaths and teddies.

"Here you go little man, your favourite flower; you know white is a very significant colour History would say that White would mean surrender, as in the white flag. You said you'd come back as a black fox, I think I'd come back as a beige otter," Howard forced a chuckle. "Surrender, I'm going to surrender my life to be with you Vince, I love you, so good bye for now, and I'll see you on the other side." Howard chocked, lingering on the spot for 30 more seconds before walking off solemnly up another hill leading onto a small country road, he walked for miles up this road, it was rocky and dusty and had tractor mud tracks along it. He turned off the road and walked along a field covered in daisies and inhabited by cows, who where probably having a better life than Howard even if it was standing in a field all day eating grass. Howard stepped down an embankment and stared at the train track before him, he looked down north of the track and saw no trains but when he looked south he saw one hurtling towards him at full speed, he drew in a deep breath and advanced forward lifting his foot to put it on the track when he was knocked off his feet by a black fox that dived in front of the train instead off Howard. Howard watched as the black fox, that had stopped him from making a big mistake which he just suddenly realised was idiotic, was obliterated before his eyes. 'Wait, black foxes?' Howard mumbled to himself before smiling though tears that began to flood out of his eyes, he looked at the animal carnage on the tracks and then up at the sky.

"Thank you Vince!" He shouted.

Vince had always been watching.

**End flashback.**

Naboo walked down into the shop and advance towards Howard who was drinking tea and re-arranging stationary village.

"You should come and join us, y'know cup of tea? Bollo's putting peacock dreams on. You can't stay cooped up down here, the shops not even open, c'mon Howard I'm sure this is the last thing Vince would want." And he was right, it was the last thing Vince wanted and when Howard agreed to go up to socialize with his flat mates it made him smile, Howard was moving on, but never **ever** forgetting.

**Don't hurt me!! Please, instead give me reviews!**

**xx**


End file.
